Big Time Phony
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Kelly won the lottery and the boys were all excited for her... until they found out she was quitting her job because of it.  From the moment the boys saw her, they knew their new assistant was hiding pure evil behind her fake smile.


**I don't remember where this idea came from, but here it is. I really hope you like it. =) Oh, and I'm SO excited for the new Big Time Rush on Saturday! It looks awesome! Team James/Logan Vs. Team Kendall/Carlos! I love it! They've never had an episode where it's two-against-two. Even though, I know that in the end, they'll probably all work together to come up with the song, I'm still for James/Logan. What about you? By the way, sorry about the lame title of this story. I couldn't think of anything better...**

* * *

**Big Time Phony**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I just write/read about it in my free time... No, I don't have a boyfriend. You don't have to make me feel bad! Haha... Okay, enough of my pointless banter... on with the story!**

"Come on, come on!" the boys and Kelly were all huddled around the TV, watching the lottery drawing. Kelly had entered the lottery during her recent trip to Vegas. Now they were waiting anxiously to see if she won. Of course, her chances were "highly unlikely" as Logan said, but a producer's assistant and a popular boy band can dream, couldn't they?

"And the numbers are..." the announcer took a dramatic pause, "7, 21, 2, 18, 20." Eyes widening and breaths being taking away, they all jumped up, screaming like girls.

"You won!" James squealed.

"Yeah, I did!" she responded.

"So, now that you have a million dollars, maybe we could get something special," James suggested, "like... Kinect..."

Logan rolled his eyes, "But seriously, what are you going to do with the money?"

"I'm quitting!" she exclaimed.

"What?" they yelled.

(THEME SONG)

"You can't be serious," Carlos told her as they walked into the studio. The boys had grown fond of Kelly and didn't want her to leave.

"I am. I'm tired of working for Gustavo. He treats me like his dog and now that I have a bunch of money, I don't need this job."

"But you can't leave! How can we stand up to Gustavo without you?" Kendall asked.

"He's a man beast!" Logan added.

"You boys will be fine," Kelly told them, reassuringly.

"No we won't!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Sure you will," Kelly told them before walking outside, and flagging down a taxi.

"Wait Kelly, don't leave!" Kendall yelled, but before he could stop her, the taxi had already driven away.

"Well, this sucks," Carlos stated out loud.

"You can say that again."

"Well, this sucks," Carlos repeated himself.

"Carlos, I didn't mean that literally," Logan told him.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter right now."

When Kelly drove away in the taxi, the boys didn't realize what they were in for. Sure, they knew they'd miss her, but did they know that it wasn't stopping there?

Obviously, Gustavo had to get a replacement for Kelly. He needed an assistant. The boys didn't even think about that though, which described their shock the next day when they arrived at Rocque Records to find a lady standing next to Gustavo, smiling. She was shorter than Gustavo, just by a couple inches and she had long, curly brunette hair. Her smile was obviously fake.

"Um... hi," Kendall greeted, confused, "Who is this?"

"Boys," Gustavo addressed the four of them, "Since Kelly quit yesterday... this is my new assistant."

"What?" James asked in shock.

"This is my new assistant," Gustavo repeated, "Her name is Claire."

"And I'm delighted to be here!" she announced, the fake smile remaining on her face.

"Great!" Gustavo said cheerfully, "Hey, can you get me a coffee?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Rocque!" she replied, before scurrying off to follow his orders.

"Isn't she awesome?" Gustavo asked the boys, eagerly.

"Are you kidding me?" was all that came out of James' mouth.

"What do you mean?" Gustavo asked in confusion.

"She's totally fake!" Logan blurted out.

"What? No she isn't," he told them.

"One coffee, right here," Claire suddenly showed up.

"Thanks. Uh... can you also check my mail?" Gustavo asked, trying to get earn more time to discuss his new assistant with the boys.

"Of course! Right away!" she stated, happily, before walking away for a second time.

"See, she's really nice and she does exactly what I say," Gustavo explained.

"She's just pretending. I bet when you leave the room, she'll be like the evil step-mother!" Kendall argued.

"Dogs," Gustavo suddenly become more serious, "She's a good replacement for Kelly, so you better get used to her, because she's going to be here a lot. Now. I have to get working on a new song. Please cooperate with Claire and do what she says."

Claire walked up at the same time Gustavo was walking away. As soon as he was out of earshot, she smiled a devious grin, "He bought it," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" James asked. His friends joined his side.

"You guys are so gullible," she told them, causing four jaws to drop.

* * *

**Wow. I don't like it when people (Gustavo) don't believe other people (BTR) that some new person (Claire) is evil. But it makes for a good storyline and I never make any stories about Gustavo or Kelly, so here you go. I hope you like it and if you do, please review. It makes me feel happy. =)**


End file.
